Who do You Think You're Fooling?
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: This fic is about how the members of H50 figured out, through different observances that Steve and Max are a couple. Each chapter is written from a different character's POV. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Do You Think You're Fooling?**

**AN: This fic came into my head one day and I decided to write it down in my wonderful little black book. It's told mostly from the other members' of the team POV and how they discovered through different ways that Steve and Max were a couple. It's a little different from the way I usually write but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Le sigh. Stop reminding me that this show is not mine.**

* * *

**Speak Like a Child**

Grace was not what you would call pretentious. Precocious? Now that was an entirely different matter. Her father was an outstanding detective after all. So you can imagine how long it took her to figure _it_ out.

It all started when her mother and Stan took a vacation to London that fall break. Grace trailed her father into HQ. She all but begged her mother to permit her to stay with her daddy and not with Old Mrs. Edwards. That old lady was kind of creepy.

"Okay monkey here we are."

She was met by her Uncle Steve, Mr. Kelly, and Kono all with warm smiles on their faces. "Danny are you sure she should be here?"

Danny frowned. "What? I'm not paying some daycare a chunk of cash when I can easily watch her here. Hell no."

"What if we have a case?"

"Then I'll drop her off at Kamekona's. Would you like that Gracie?"

Gracie nodded enthusiastically. She liked Mr. Kamekona. He was a lousy poker player, which meant free ice pops for her.

"See."

Steve rolled his eyes.

Grace followed her daddy into his office. But it wasn't long until a case called for their attention and she was left with the new girl. Agent Weston. Grace found that the new girl was not that much fun. She was all wooden like Uncle Steve but without the sense of humor. The woman barely remembered her existence. So, Grace decided to entertain herself: she went exploring.

* * *

Soon, she found herself descending a staircase and then a hallway. Music drifted to her ears. What was that sound? It was a beautiful. She followed the sound, passing through a sterilized room then coming to an open door.

Inside the room she found a man sitting at a piano, his fingers flying over its ivory teeth. She stood as if entranced, listening to the mesmerizing melody he coaxed from the instrument with each stroke. When he finished she uttered one word, "wow."

The man whirled around on the bench. His eyes widened slightly before he scoured the room as if searching for another person and then fixed on her.

She gave her friendliest smile and approached him extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Grace Williams, Danny's daughter."

The man seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit in recognition. "Ah yes Detective Williams's daughter. It is nice to meet you. I am Max Bergman." He shook her hand, using the other to push up his glasses.

She smiled brightly at him.

"Where is your father? Ah yes on a case."

She gave him a half smile. "I got bored upstairs."

"I see." He strode to his chair and sat down as if getting ready to work—and ignore her like Agent Weston.

She occupied herself by scanning the room, noticing the odds and ends scattered throughout the office. "So what do you do Max?"

"I'm a medical examiner."

She leaned on his desk, propping her chin up with an elbow. She examined the Rubik's Cube before noticing a familiar coffee mug with that green man from the movie about those dudes wielding light sabers on its front. Hm, that was funny because her Uncle Steve had an exact replica of the mug at his house. "What is that?"

Max looked to her abstractly. "I examine dead bodies externally and internally to determine the cause of death."

"Oh." Her eyes drifted to the model skeleton on the wall. "Did you know that there are 206 bones in the adult human body and that most of them are found in the hands and feet?"

Max turned to look her, head tilted to the side as if he had just discovered some newfound gadget. "Would you like to play on the computer with me?"

She beamed at him. "Sure."

They played Angry Birds in Space and Jojo's Fashion Show (Grace's choice). Then they shared Max's bento box for lunch upon which she discovered the heavenly deliciousness of the doctor's sticky buns. After Lori—frantic and panting—found she was with Max they spent the rest of the day undisturbed. Even when her daddy asked if she wanted to go with him she declined.

* * *

She was sitting in Max's chair watching the doctor finish sewing up a body with obvious fascination when her Uncle Steve entered. Her gaze instantly went to the numerous amounts of tiny slashes peppering his forearms. Those looked gnarly. But before she could jump up and inquire of his welfare she saw something she hadn't expect to see.

Max—who had just finished washing his hands—strode to Uncle Steve. "Are you okay?" He lifted his hand then let it fall limply to his side.

Steve gave a casual shrug. "I'm fine. Got into a tussle with a suspect, didn't expect to fall into broken glass and scrape up my arms."

Max looked to the cuts with critical eyes. "Did you clean and sanitize them?" He took Steve's wrists into his hands, lifting his arms to check the wounds.

"Yeah."

Grace couldn't help but feel the strange air fluctuating between them. What was going on?

"You should be more careful."

"I will be."

Why was Max rubbing Uncle Steve's wrists with his thumb?

"You say that each time you're injured."

"I know."

"You worry me." He released his wrists.

"Sorry b—Max."

The subsequent pat on the shoulder Steve imparted upon Max did not look friendly. It looked more like when her mom patted Stan, hand lingering a few seconds more than necessary. Curious.

They share a weird look before Uncle Steve's attention fell upon her. "You having fun with Max here?"

She nodded, s grin tugging at her lips. "He's funny." It was the truth. Perhaps he was not intentionally trying to make her laugh, but she found him amusing.

"Really? You must have one heck of a sense of humor Gracie."

She grinned at him. Sagely eyes watched the commander go, the wheels in her head spinning. Uncle Steve and Max behaved different than friends. Why? Grace decided she would put her detecting skills to use. Hey she _had_ to have it in her genes right?

* * *

Over the next week Grace watched Max and Uncle Steve together. She noticed the way the usually reserved commander almost seemed nervous around Max—she could tell by the way he would rub the back of his neck when they were alone. She also noted that Max's quirky twitches would be a tad bit pronounced in the sole presence of Steve. The brief glances they shot each other when they thought no one was looking also told many tales.

Now Grace was only nine, but she watched enough teenage dramas to know when two people were secretly together. All of the signs were there pointing with big red blinking signs to anyone that looked. Uncle Steve and Max were a couple. Of course 'accidentally' seeing them kiss only sealed her suspicions.

That afternoon the entire team, including Grace, were at Kamekona's eating dinner. The calm ocean, sunny weather, and good company made up for a spirit-lifting atmosphere. During the day Grace had begun to ask herself questions. She loved her Uncle Steve but what if he hurt Max? She chewed her bottom lip. She would have to talk to him to make sure. So she finished off her French fries—which were swimming in ketchup—and looked up at him. "Uncle Steve."

"Yeah Gracie?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Can I talk to you? In private." She saw her daddy shrug when Uncle Steve looked to him for understanding.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically but agreed nonetheless. "Sure."

They stood and departed the table. She led the way, walking down the beach with a purposeful stride until they were near the surf. She turned to him, demeanor business-like, arms folded. "Uncle Steve, what are your intentions with Max?"

He didn't miss a beat, though he did look thrown off his game. "Gracie, what are you-?"

"I know you two are a couple." Did he have to look so utterly surprised? She was nine not stupid.

"How?"

She shrugged, trying not to sound disrespectful with her next words. "My dad's a detective. I want to know what your intentions are because I heard daddy say you had a lot of one-night stands. I looked it up on the Internet and I don't want Max to be one of those. He doesn't deserve it." Again, she folded her arms, protectiveness screaming in her stance.

"I know that."

"He's a good catch."

"I know that too."

"Good. So what are your intentions?" She looked up at him with serious eyes boring into his.

He knelt in front of her until they were eye level. "Well, I plan on being with him as long as he'll have me."

She narrowed her eyes. "And no more one-night stands?" He seemed to chafe at the fact that she knew such a word.

"I'd never do that to Max."

"And do you promise to make him happy?"

He gave a short nod. "As much as possible."

That was not enough. He had to promise first. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She folded her arms, tapping her bottom lip with a finger while eyeing him critically. "Well, since you're telling the truth…I suppose I could let you two date."

The resultant soft smile surprised even her. "Thanks Gracie. And nobody knows about our relationship, except you, so could you please keep this a secret?"

She beamed at him, recognizing the importance of her agreement. "Sure." She grasped his hand and led him back to the table.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Danny asked when they rejoined the group. "Or are you two plotting evil?"

She only giggled at her father. "No daddy. We were just clearing up a few things." With that vague statement she resumed eating.

* * *

The couple:

Steve wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man standing over the bathroom sink. "I got the third degree by a nine year old."

Max reached for his dental floss. "Hm?"

"Gracie, she knows about us." He sniffed Max's hair which always seemed to smell like lilacs.

"Interesting." He popped the top on the container.

He glanced down at the other man. "You don't seem surprised."

"She is quite astute," he responded as if were a mere observance. He closed his eyes in contentment when Steve dropped a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Grace sat in the restaurant observing the Five-0 team. None of them were aware that Uncle Steve and Max were a couple. They didn't catch the furtive glances the two passed each other occasionally. They probably did see it but figured it was impossible because the two were nearly polar opposites even if the evidence was obvious. She shook her head, sipping her tea. Sigh. Grown-ups.

* * *

**And that's it. I love Gracie so much! I just figured she is so smart that she would be the first to figure it out because children just go with what they see and aren't burdened down by the concepts of adults. If you enjoyed it please drop me a line.**

**Later Taters. ^-*  
**


	2. Beam Me Up Scotty

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! This one is told from Chin ho's POV. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Beam Me Up Scottie**

Lieutenant Chin ho Kelly was a man of composure. He usually looked at the world through shaka tinted glasses. He figured someone had to counter his commander's 'guns blazing' methods or Danny's mercurial nature. It was all good though, because nothing surprised him. At least not until _that_ day.

Chin sat in his office flipping through a magazine featuring motorcycles. He'd finished his report, but he was still on the clock, thus his continued presence. Movement caught his attention. He raised his gaze to see Max striding towards Steve's office with what appeared to be a report in one hand. The hell? That was the third one today. Why not finish them all then bring them up as a stack? Wasn't that logical?

What happened next ruffled even his Zen master feathers. He raised an eyebrow as the spectacle unfolded.

Steve turned in his chair upon Max's entrance leaning back in it, a small sparkle in his eye. Steve purposefully grazed his fingertips over Max's wrist upon taking the proffered report. Max's gave a bashful grin, bowing his head. Steve only gave a charming smirk that was returned by a lopsided smile of warmth from the medical examiner.

Chin ho had to look down at his magazine to keep from gawking at what he'd just witnessed. Wait. What _had_ he just witnessed? Had he just stepped into the Twilight Zone? Were Steve and Max secretly dating? And how in the hell did he miss it?

He shook his head. Maybe he was speculating, but what had just transpired looked beyond friendship. Well, this needed further investigation.

* * *

Two days later, Chin parked his motorcycle at HQ, casting a glance to Steve's truck. He entered, quick eyes catching a glimpse of a model Starship Enterprise on the monitor before it abruptly vanished. Since when did Steve like Star Trek? Acting as if he had seen nothing he opened the door.

"Aloha brah," he greeted the younger man serenely.

"Aloha."

He threw a questioning glance to the man when the commander's email inbox popped up. "Checking your email?"

He frowned darkly. "Some dick thought it'd be fun to infest my laptop with viruses. The thing is shot to shit."

Chin ho patted the man's shoulder and went into his office.

* * *

Chin ho had forgotten about the spaceship's image until their bi-monthly movie night. He entered Max's apartment, finding that he was the last to arrive. Steve had already claimed his spot on the sofa, Danny on the opposite end, and Kono was studying some of the oddities on the doctor's wall shelves.

He greeted everyone, shedding his leather jacket and hanging it on the rack. He sat on the love seat, placing his movie pick on the coffee table. Soon, Max emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray full of snacks: fondue, tempura, and nachos. Lori trailed behind him with a tray of drinks. His mouth almost watered at the delightful smell. That was the reason he loved when it was Max's turn to host Movie Night: the food.

"Max, this is an awesome Enterprise replica, where did you get it from?" Kono asked, eyeing the polished figurine on the entertainment shelf.

Max distracted with the fondue pot answered without thinking. "A friend gave it to me."

"Really? Because it says ke aloha." She shifted her weight to one leg, a hand on her hip, a grin on her lips.

Danny's brow furrowed in question. "What does ke aloha mean?"

"Beloved," Chin answered, taking a swig of beer. Well, wasn't this an interesting development.

Danny's and Lori's eyes sparkled with interest. "So, okay obviously this person is more than a friend."

"Yeah." Kono leaned against the entertainment center a smug grin on her lips. "So who is he?"

Danny's eyes widened slightly. "Wait. Max, you're gay?"

Kono heaved a sigh. "Yes everyone knows, try to keep up Danny."

The blond nodded a bit vexed at the situation. "Okay, this is news to me. I mean I have no problems with it but I thought someone would tell me these things."

Kono purposefully ignored the blond and advanced on Max. "So, who is he?"

"Is he someone we know?" Lori leaned over. Both women, Danny to a slightly less degree, stared Max down, pressuring him to supply them with the juicy details they sought.

Chin ho watched Steve as the two women interrogated the flustered doctor. He seemed…unconcerned…if one didn't know what to look for. Chin studied the commander secretly, catching the ghost of nervousness in his face. Then he saw it. Max cast a half-second glance to Steve and that was all it took.

"Alright geez guys we came here to watch movies not demand the secrets of Max's love life."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright fine o sahib," he gibed sarcastically before stealing a cheese covered pretzel. "Okay, movies out."

Each of them flipped their movies. The list was as follows: _The Expendables_ for Steve, _Butch_ _Cassidy and The Sundance Kid_ for Danny, _Star Trek (2009)_ for Max, _Salt_ for Kono, _Million Dollar Baby _for Lori, and _Pitch Black_ for Chin.

Danny groaned wearily. "Come on Max I thought we agreed no more Star Trek."

Max canted his head before giving an impish grin. "You specifically stated no more Patrick Stewart. This one had Chris Pine in it."

Danny opened his mouth to speak but found that the medical examiner spoke the truth. The rest of the team chuckled at the blonde's expression. He scoured the rest of the picks. "Million Dollar Baby?" he asked contemplatively. "Isn't that the one where Clint Eastwood's face looks like beef jerky."

The room grew quiet and Lori glowered at him, clearly offended. "What?"

"What the hell Danny? That movie was an Oscar winner."

Danny shrugged carelessly. "So? I didn't say anything against the movie. I said Clint Eastwood's face looked like beef jerky. The guy is fucking Methuselah and he's got the wrinkles to prove it."

"Oh so you've got something against Clint Eastwood."

Chin watched the familiar spectacle with amused eyes. Hell, watching Steve and Danny disagree was almost as good as television. However, he did note the silence that had fallen over Max at their playful banter.

"What? Hell no. _Hang 'Em High_, _Joe Kidd_, and _Dirty Harry_ are some of my favorites. But the guy is old. That's all I'm saying." After having stated his case Danny sat back in his seat, arms folded.

They as usual drew straws. Chin won the draw and they with no arguments had to watch Pitch Black. Despite the dim lighting his perceptive brown eyes caught the comforting caress Steve imparted upon Max when the bio-raptors finally revealed themselves.

Yep, he was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt. Steve McGarrett and Max Bergman were a couple.

* * *

**And there you have it. Does anybody else agree that Chin Ho is like the coolest cat around? Anyway read and review if you like this chapter.  
**

**Ciao ^-*  
**


	3. Nuances

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! This next one is from Lori's POV. Enjoy me luvvly jubblies.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. If this were mine there would be lots of man sexin'.**

* * *

**Nuances**

Agent Lori Weston was good at her job. She was a former FBI profiler. A damn good profiler, which is why she couldn't understand how she'd missed it. Had she been so blinded by her own burning lust for the walking wet dream known as Steve McGarrett that she'd disregarded it? Or was it because on so many levels the notion was wildly unbelievable?

She saw the seconds long caress Steve had feathered over Max's hand during movie night. But she had still dismissed it. She deemed the commander 100 percent heterosexual. Even if he swung both ways the idea made her scoff. Steve and Max? In a relationship? Absurd. Or so she had thought.

Lori cursed as she climbed out of the car. Well, it was at least worth finding out. So, Agent Lori Weston was going to put her feelings aside and do her job. Through profiling she would deduce if the commander and the M.E. were a couple or if she still had the hope of showing Steve her sexy skin-tight leather outfit. So, she took a step back and observed.

* * *

It wasn't long before her skills were employed. The whole team stood around the surface desk eyes on Max as he disclosed his findings during an examination of the corpse. God where was a dictionary when she needed one? Her kittenish eyes darted to McGarrett. The commander stood with his arms folded—as usual—but she caught the slight way he seemed to gravitate to Max.

She perceived the way his eyes followed the doctor's movements briefly while managing to return to the screen within hundredths of a second. Max unconsciously ran a hand over the back of his neck, using the other hand to gesture to the screen. He only his eyes took off the screen to address a question, looking at Danny with slight annoyance when he interrupted his explanation to make another inquiry. She saw the way he would cut his eyes to Steve, letting them linger fleetingly on the commander's piercing blues then the smile that threatened to curve his lips when he turned away. Okay this was _not_ normal behavior between a boss and his employee.

The phone in Steve's office rang prompting their boss's departure. While Chin, Kono, and Danny's attention flipped to the surface desk she noticed Max's gaze followed Steve before switching to her. She quickly averted her gaze to the surface desk.

A few moments later Steve returned. "We've got another one."

"I will meet you there," Max stated before exiting the main room.

* * *

The team stood over the corpse, faces grim. Not even the pleasant temperature or sunny day could lighten the mood. For the corpse was that of a child. Lori looked away from the naked body, the contusions and lacerations sickening her. There were monsters in the world.

"We have got to catch this sick bastard," Danny all but growled, anger strangling his voice.

Chin ho returned. "Okay, the driver that found the body said he saw the man dump it out and that he got the plate numbers."

Steve nodded his acknowledgement. "Chin run the scans. Kono and Lori, search the area for any additional evidence. Danny check for any missing person's reports." He glanced around. "Where the hell is Max?"

A minute later, the M.E.'s canary yellow Camaro stopped, followed by the coroner's van.

Lori, who had pointedly stayed closer to the secluded road, studied the spectacle while appearing to be hard at work.

She saw Max stop, his demeanor seeming to sadden at a few words from the commander. The Asian doctor sighed and squatted, drawing back the cloth covering the child almost timidly. Her searching gaze shifted to the commander. He towered over the other man requesting the cause and time of death, normal inquiries. But his expression was gentled and actually compassionate.

Without an ounce of guilt she used her lip-reading skills.

_Max, I know performing autopsies on children rehashes old demons, but we need to catch this guy before he strikes again._

She saw Max sweep the body, no doubt spouting information in that clinical way of his. McGarrett nodded, digesting the information. The doctor stood, staring down at the body numbly. Steve lay a hand on the center of Max's back—which had no romantic connotations—until the thumb of his hand began drawing soothing circles on the other's back. The glance the two shared cemented her conclusion.

It was true; Steve and Max were a couple. Sigh. She supposed she wouldn't get to wear that sexy leather suit she bought a month ago. Damn, maybe she was _too_ good at her job.

* * *

**And that's it. If I'm being honest I will say that this chapter was a little harder to write. I don't know maybe it's because it was from Lori's POV. **


	4. The Little Things

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews me amigos! This chapter is from Kono's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

**The Little Things**

Okay, something was going on with their team. The dynamic within it had changed. At first she thought it had something to do with her return, but she soon realized her assumptions were mistaken. The change seemed to center around Steve and Max.

She noticed the shit-eating grin her cousin would sport every time the boss and the doctor were alone. She pushed the door open to her cousin's office, crossing to his desk and taking a seat on it edge. "Hey cuz."

"Aloha." He looked up from his laptop.

"Is um…is something going on between Steve and Max?" The resultant 'look' she received from him made her second guess her assumption.

"I don't know. Maybe you should check it out for yourself."

She arched an eyebrow. Leave it to Chin to be vague about a yes or no answer. She eyed him suspiciously. "Chin, do you know something?"

He merely glanced at her. "Nope."

She stared him down, inwardly cursing his poker face the entire time. "Whatever brah. I'll find out on my own." And she meant to find out alone; because there was no way in hell she would ask Steve McGarrett something so personal.

* * *

Her suspicions only increased in their break room. Kono sat in her already claimed seat observing her commander. Steve stood over the coffeemaker, fixing his steaming brew to his liking. She arched an eyebrow when Max entered, bento box in hand, and reached across the commander. What was he doing?

He picked up an already prepared steaming cup of coffee, casting a thankful glance to the commander. Steve merely smirked around the mug obscuring his lips. Kono's brow knitted. How come she never noticed that Steve was fixing Max's coffee during every break?

The two sat down and began to eat, Max from the delicious amalgam of treats inhabiting his bento box. She gawked at the eggrolls, bok choy salad, yakitori, and dumplings then at her measly sandwich. Damn, she really should invest in some cooking lessons.

"What the hell?" Danny exclaimed. "How come you got-. Max did you make Steve sticky buns?"

The rest of the team stared at the doctor accusingly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Steve bit into one of the heavenly morsels, chewing contentedly. "I asked nicely," he answered smugly upon swallowing.

"Yeah right." Kono chimed. What? Look, one could not understand their annoyance until one had consumed one of Max's sticky buns or dumplings whatever they were called. They were a perfect mixture of precisely seasoned filling covered in a flawlessly steamed outside. Manna from heaven.

"Hell Max, I've asked like 10 times. Nicely. You still say 'making them is a precise process and consumes time that I do not have'."

Steve continued to eat, eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Not fair Max."

"You do not wear jealousy well Danno."

Danny glowered at Steve—who licked his lips tauntingly. "Shut up Steven."

Max heaved a guilty sigh, biting his bottom lips nervously like he always seemed to do when he was upset. "I will prepare enough for everyone tonight. Is that satisfactory Daniel?"

No one seemed to catch the protective edge in Steve's eyes but Kono. Whoa. Danny was treading on thin ice, which normally _never_ happened. Normally. She'd only seen that look once and it had involved Steve's sister. So Max was that close to him now?

* * *

They arrived to a scene of several police cars and media crowded before the bank. With a sigh she climbed from her car, following her team members. She caught the inscrutable emotion that passed fleetingly over Steve's face when his eyes shifted to the bank before falling back to officer in charge. "What have we got?"

"Robbery. These guys look like pros. They're apparently heavily armed and they have hostages." The officer wiped a hand over his brow. "Look normally we would handle this ourselves, but they specifically asked for Five-0."

"Why?" Danny asked rhetorically, more to himself than anyone else.

"Search me, but they said if they don't speak to your team leader they'll drop a hostage every half hour."

Steve put a hand on his hip, the cogs spinning in his head nearly visible. "Snipers?"

"Tried that. The sons of bitches have the windows blocked by bank tellers."

Danny drew his eyebrows together. "That's just wrong."

"Kono, Chin, and Lori you guys go suit up. Danny you're with me."

Later they sat in the van looking over the building's blueprints. Steve in SEAL mode broke down their mission one more time, giving them each a specific role. The plan was precise calling for stealth and no room for errors. It was simple: get in, strike hard, and retrieve the hostages at all costs.

She strode to her car to retrieve her Pro 2000 HTR precision sniper rifle, mentally revisiting her role in the mission repeatedly. She lifted her trunk and stopped when she heard her commander's unmistakable voice. Peeping around the trunk she saw him suited up, the phone to his ear, and his back to her.

"Pick up the phone…Hello?" She didn't fail to see the way his shoulders immediately relaxed and a sigh of relief fled him. "I thought you had to make a deposit…Oh. Where are you?" He let out grumble. "...Aw babe…Yeah I'm gonna be late. Yeah I will be careful…Love you too Max."

She ducked behind the popped trunk of her car eyes wide as saucers. Well, this was unexpected. Of course the identical coffee mugs, Max's exact knowledge of Steve's tattoos, and boss's random disappearances should have closed the case. Ah well, c'est la vie.

With a secretive smile she shouldered her weapon and followed the members of S.W.A.T. to find a perch on the building across the street.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Should've seen it Coming  
**


	5. Should've Seen it Coming

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Yes I love Hawaii Five-0 perhaps more than I should. This one is from Danny's POV. Enjoy my friends.**

**Warnings: Um none?**

**Disclaimer: Yes this awesome show is mine! –wakes up with drool on her pillow—never mind. Not mine.**

* * *

**Should've Seen it Coming**

Max lay curled beneath the covers, sleeping peacefully. He frowned when an AC/DC song flooded his senses interrupting his slumber. "Steve the phone," he whined.

The phone continued to ring, nagging him.

He opened an eye, noticing he was alone. Grumbling grouchily, he picked up the phone. "Bergman," he answered mind still clouded with sleep.

"Max?"

His eyes expanded so that it looked like they might fall right out of their sockets when he heard the familiar voice. He drew the phone away to look at it. Crap this was Steve's phone. He was talking to Danny on Steve's phone at; he glanced to the clock struggling to make out the fuzzy digits, 8:30 in the morning. Where was The Force when he needed it? "Uh…" He hanged the phone up, looking at it as if it were a venomous snake.

Steve opened the bathroom door, in nothing but a towel, toothbrush hanging from his perfect mouth. "Who was that?"

Hungry coffee eyes followed the stray rivulets of water dribbling down the brunet's chiseled belly disappearing behind the towel.

"Max." He called.

Max blinked up at him. "Oh. It was Detective Williams."

"And you answered?"

Max nodded. This was not good.

The phone rang.

Steve crossed the room and picked it up, giving the nervous Max a gentle pat. "McGarrett."

Danny looked at the phone. What the hell? "Did Max just answer your phone?"

"Why would Max answer my phone?" He slapped Max's ass as the doctor strode past, finding the blush that stained his cheeks hot. The resultant pink tongue that peeked from the doctor's mouth sent heat through his body.

"I don't know but he did." Danny braked at a light. Why would Max be at Steve's this time of morning? For sex. He shook his head. There was no way in hell that was the reason. I mean he knew that the commander was bisexual and all, but Max was definitely not his type. Was he?

"You probably thought you dialed my number and dialed Max's instead."

He pulled over at a quick-stop. "Oh come on that's bullshit and you know it." He heard Steve sigh, and then waited for the answer. The reply he received was highly unexpected.

"We were playing World of Warcraft."

Danny stopped a beat before entering the store. "Liar."

"Look Max is a level 85 warlock or something and he was just helping me slay Nazan so I could get his head and take it with Gargolmar's hand to Stok'ton so my Night Elf Khale Cloudburst can get his rewards."

Danny felt his brain space out at the unfamiliar terms. "Whoa, geez, what?" He stuffed a malasada into his mouth, sighing in bliss.

"We lost track of time and he slept over."

Danny cranked his car. "Okay whatever just…I just called to see if we were still on for tonight."

"Sure. Chin coming?"

"Nah, he's got something with Malia."

"See you at HQ."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Danny sat in his office, thinking about his phone conversation with Steve. Something did not feel right. Why didn't Max just explain it to him? The guy hung up on him! And besides, didn't Steve always keep his phone on his nightstand next to the bed?

He was no fool. He had felt the change in the team the day it happened. He'd woken up, came into work and boom a new dynamic. Something had shifted and it focused between Steve and Max. At first he assumed it was because Max had tended Steve's wound after his escape which bolstered their bond. But now he was starting to think something different.

Ocean blue eyes watched the two when said duo entered the main room. Max followed Steve into his office. Strange. He observed as they conversed, Max making a weird gesture which caused Steve to positively beam at the shorter man. Whoa. Was that—was that a full-watt smile? Danny grinned to himself, wondering if Steve had cracked his jaw. He rose from his chair and crossed the main room to his partner's office upon Max's leave. "Wow, does your face hurt?"

Steve took the comment in stride, taking a brief moment to look over his medals. "Morning Danny."

Danny folded his arms, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Haven't seen anyone make you smile like that. Ev-er." He caught the subtle change in Steve's stance. Now, the commander was on guard.

Steve gave a noncommittal shrug. "So? He can be funny." He half-sat half-leaned on his desk, arms folded eyes searching.

"Okay. I'll give you that but you two have gotten pretty chummy lately. Want to explain that Khale Cloudburst?" He couldn't help the interrogative undertone lacing his voice.

"What is this?" Steve gestured between them.

"What's what?"

"You're interrogating me."

Danny shook his head, doing his best to look innocent. "What? I'm not interrogating you."

Steve arched his eyebrows. "Oh you're not? So it just sounds like it."

Danny tried a different tactic. He _would_ get answers. "So, why have you two have gotten so close? You know you can tell me anything." He rested a hand on Steve's shoulder, seeing the conflict in his eyes.

Steve dropped his head, frustrated. "Look." He sat in his chair. "The guy sewed me up in his bathroom while I was being hunted by HPD. I broke out his window, broke three lamps, and leaked blood on his floor. And he took it in stride. And he lost both his parents too."

Danny saw the difficulty Steve had while replying. "Alright. You identify with him. I get it. You wanna go jump in that shark tank now?" It was common knowledge to everyone that Steve would rather endure peril than talk about emotions.

"I feel like it." He jibed.

He studied his partner. "Alright." He conceded for the moment, after all he was still highly suspicious.

* * *

Danny stood outside of Steve's door a six-pack of beer in one hand. He pressed the doorbell, hearing it resonate through the home. He waited, ringing it twice more when no one answered. He had just bent to pick up the spare key in the potted plant when the door was pulled open. Standing in the doorway squinting, shirtless, and disheveled was Steve.

"Danny? You're early."

Danny tilted his head catching a familiar scent. Sex. "Did you just get laid?" The resultant deadpan stare his partner bestowed upon him before striding away from the open door confused him. _Did_ Steve just get laid?

"Nah, I was sleeping brah," he answered with a bite of sarcasm.

"I thought people were supposed to be happy after getting laid. So who is she?" He followed Steve into the kitchen.

Steve shamelessly avoided answering the question, bending down in the refrigerator to check its contents. "Grilled wings?"

"Sure."

Sometime later, Danny sat on the couch watching the pre-game show when he got the surprise of his life. Max descended the stairs, hair sticking up in odd directions. His only clothing was an over-sized Rolling Stones shirt that hung off a shoulder. Wasn't that Steve's shirt he wore on jogs? Hold on. Steve had just gotten laid. Now Max had just come from upstairs wearing one of Steve's shirts.

Danny's eyebrows rose so high they could have receded into his hairline. Steve…and Max. Together? It was nearly unthinkable, but the evidence was in front of his eyes. Well, it had been. He stood and hurried to the kitchen.

The scene was touching. Max stood behind the brunet, face resting against his mid-back appearing to be asleep. Screw touching, he wanted some damn answers. "What, the fuck?" He exclaimed.

Max jerked his head snapping around in Danny's direction. "Is that Detective Williams?"

Danny inwardly sighed. One day he was going to get Max to call him by his first name if it killed him. "Yes. Are you two fucking each other?"

Max blinked, squinting at the blond with indignation. "Fucking would be an incorrect term. It refers to a casual sexual encounter or relationship. Since we have been in a romantic relationship for months now, I believe other terms with accurate connotations would more aptly apply."

Danny did not miss the cutting edge in Max's voice. Okay he had stepped on a nerve. "Chill Max, I got it."

Steve turned from his vigil over the chicken wings cooking on the grill built into the stove and reached out. He drew Max to his side. "Relax ainie. Now go upstairs and put on your glasses before you trip over the coffee table. Again."

Max who seemed deflated after his tirade departed the room.

After he disappeared Steve explained that Max had a special dislike for the word fuck especially in regard to copulation. Apparently he had endured some really bad past relationships where he had been used as fuck toy. Danny pondered if Max knew the social security numbers and names of those little shits.

"You cool with this?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure. It's going to take a little while to get used to it, but yeah. If being with Max keeps you from making aneurysm face so much then he's good for you. Just don't screw it up."

Steve gave a small smirk. "Flying by the seat of my pants every day."

"So, a question." He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter.

"Hm?"

"Why the hell was I not informed? I thought we were best friends."

Steve returned his attention to the chicken. "We are Danno. Max and I just decided to keep it secret just in case it hampered the team's performance and because the governor doesn't condone fraternization on the team and might send one of us away if he finds."

"Ah." He stuck a finger in the warming barbecue sauce, licking it up.

This began a good-natured spat that ended once the chicken and nachos were done.

Later they sat on the sofa watching the football game. Max of course had his head in a book, but Danny caught the glances he cast the television. He also perceived Steve's hand resting casually on the raven-haired man's bare leg. He smiled to himself when he detected the tender glance they shared.

Yeah, this would take some adjustment, but Max was definitely good for Steve.

* * *

**That's the end of this little ditty. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did press that blue button that says Review on it. This is the next to last chapter in this fic. **

**Next Chapter: That Time at the Bar  
**


	6. That Time at the Bar

**AN: This is when the 'card falls out of the deck' you guys—for Steve and Max. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**

* * *

**That One Time at The Bar**

The team had just wrapped a grueling work week full of strange and gruesome murders. So, to celebrate life they all met at an inner city restaurant/dive. The dive, despite its classic rock playing in the background and gruff patrons served superb food.

Steve chuckled at the exchange between Kono and Lori before taking another swig of his beer. He swallowed when Max puckered his lips at Kono's less than sound argument on the matter. _Oh god Max please don't do that_. Every time Max drew his delicious little mouth into that pout it made him want to fuck his brains out.

"So how are things between you and Gabby?" Steve asked, holding his beer loosely, waiting on his dinner.

"Good, great. She's great." Danny answered before finishing off the appetizer, cheesy sticks.

"That's it?"

Danny shrugged before asking, "what do you mean 'that's it'?"

"I mean you usually have a lot to say about everything, but about your girlfriend you say she's great."

"What do you want from me? And what the hell do you mean I have a lot to say about everything?"

"I'm just saying you usually rant-."

"Rant? I rant? It's called having an opinion."

"You're doing it right now."

Max looked down at his empty glass. "I'm going to go get another appletini." He rose and walked towards the extensive bar, negotiating his way around tables.

Kono sipped her matai to keep from grinning when Steve's gaze shifted to Max's ass. She had brought the adorable doctor those jeans for a specific reason: to screw with Steve's head. And it seemed she was reaping the benefits.

Max stopped at the bar, getting the bartender's, who was working diligently to fill his customers' orders, attention. "One appletini."

The man nodded, signaling it would be mixed shortly.

Max took a seat on a stool, looking away in disgust when a passerby grabbed a handful of nuts from the bowl on the bar. He wondered if that person knew how many germs he was willingly introducing into his body.

"Aloha."

He turned his attention to his greeter, a tall local with shoulder-length dark hair, handsome features, and wearing a fitted shirt that hugged his evidently sculpted physique. "Aloha."

The man leaned on the bar. "I've never seen you here before."

"That is because this is my first time here." Why was this man talking to him?

"Oh. You from here?"

"Actually I'm originally from the mainland, but my work is here."

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"Medical examiner." Why was he leaning so close? Had he no respect for personal space?

The man licked his lips. "Educated, I like that."

"Don't look now but it looks like the good doctor is getting some play," Kono announced, a wide grin splitting her face.

Steve's attention darted from Danny to the bar in nanoseconds.

"I told you those pants would have everyone checking out his cute little ass," she said smugly. Oh this was precious.

"That guy is flirting hard," Lori stated offhandedly, eyes dashing to their boss.

Steve clenched the bottle of beer he was nursing, dead focus on the scene. He mentally reminded himself repeatedly that their relationship was a secret. He set his jaw when the man blatantly eye-humped Max.

"Do you think Max even realizes the guy is hitting on him?" Chin ho stated, eyes also observing the scene. However unlike his cousin he actually cared that this could end in disaster.

"Lori." He nodded to the scene, knowing that she understood his silent request. He dearly loved Max, but sometimes the little dork could be oblivious.

"So you here alone?"

Max drummed his fingers on the cherry oak surface of the bar. "I'm here with friends."

He leaned closer, smiling when he noted the way the little morsel drew away slightly. "I'm here alone. Do you want to be my friend?"

Max looked at him in bemusement. "I do not even know your name."

"I'm Kiyoni. You?" He extended his hand.

"Um…Max." He did not want to touch his hand—there was no telling where it had been. But, he did not want to seem rude. Reaching out reluctantly, he shook his hand drawing away as soon as possible.

Kono chuckled to herself. "Twenty bucks says that guy is a definite dom."

Lori took that bet enthusiastically. "He just asked Max his name. And… Max gave it to him." She shook her head. Sometimes Max was adorable and sometimes he was too innocent.

Danny darted his eyes between Steve and the bar, sensing the jealousy rolling off the man in waves.

This was freaking torture. Some lecher was slobbering all over his babe and he couldn't do anything about it. But if that goddamned fucker got any closer he swore to god…

"One appletini." The barkeep sat the drink before Max.

"Thank you." Max placed the money in the barkeep's hand. He looked to Kiyoni before giving a nod. "Nice meeting you." He hopped off the stool before taking his alcoholic beverage in his hand. Bewilderment passed his features when the taller man blocked his way with a muscled arm.

"Maybe I should be more direct. I came here to hunt and you look tasty. So, why don't you ditch the friends so I can take you back to my place and devour you in bed?"

Max raised an eyebrow, finally getting the gist of why the stranger approached him. "No thank you." He bypassed Kiyoni's arm and began to stride away. Suddenly he found himself hindered by a vise-like grip on his wrist jerking him back, causing him to spill his drink.

Fuck that secret shit. _No one_ touched Max. Steve was on his feet before anyone could get out another word. He made a straight beeline for the bar, anger flaring within.

Danny cursed. "This is not good." He hoped the owners had insurance because this shit just got real.

"You're telling me. Steve is an alpha male and so is that guy." Lori observed.

Kono bit her lip. "Damn, looks like those pants worked too well."

"Let go," Max demanded, jerking his arm while staring daggers at the man.

"He's taken, let him go," Steve snapped his 'fuck off or die' demeanor firmly in place. He could think of several different ways to extricate the man's hand from Max's wrist but they all involved broken bones.

"He's taken by who?"

"Me."

Max prayed that the man let him go. He could almost feel the contained anger smoldering beneath the surface of those aquamarine eyes. He made sure to stay between the two men both as protection for himself and a hindrance to his lover.

"Really? Then you've got yourself a cute little slut."

Steve swallowed his urge to knock the asshole's teeth out, at the moment. He counted to 10 then…20 in his mind. "I'm going to say this one more time. Let. Him. Go."

The rest of the team watched the spectacle—with just about the rest of the diners in the establishment—muscles wound and ready to break up a brawl should the need arise. They watched the stare down, sighing when the man released Max.

"Please don't say anything stupid," Danny begged the man, already on his way to partner's side. He could see it clearly; Steve was seconds away from kicking the man's ass.

"You should get better control of your bitch," he said with a sneer.

That was it. This sonofabitch was visiting the hospital tonight. But before he could attack the man Danny was between them. "Move Danny."

The man sneered at Steve. "Come on haole."

Danny looked at Max—who was also trying to restrain the livid commander. "Okay, you," he pointed to Steve, "calm down." The unnaturally calm expression etched in Steve's expression almost frightened him and he couldn't help but contemplate if that was the face Steve wore on his missions when he was an active SEAL. Shaking off the feeling he flashed his badge. "You, get the hell outta here."

The man grumbled, glowering at Max before obediently departing. "Jesus. You okay Max?" He would have inquired why Steve had not asked the question—the man's eyes still looked like he wanted to spit bullets—but he saw the hand massaging Max's wrist.

Max looked down at his drink, the majority of which had been spilled. "He made me spill my drink," he observed with a bland expression.

Steve looked down at the doctor against him, eyes softening. "Go sit down, I'll get it for you." He was going to find that bastard and beat his ass. He leaned down and pressed a smoldering kiss to those strawberry lips, publicly claiming Max as his own.

Danny averted his eyes.

Kono whistled shrilly, throwing out cat-calls while snapping pictures with her phone.

Max blinked off the daze when the kiss ended. "Are you going to pursue him?

Damn, sometimes Max knew him too well. "No."

"Promise?"

Steve sighed, unable to deny those coffee eyes staring up at him expectantly. "Yeah."

Satisfied the doctor followed Danny back to the table. Whoops from Kono and teasing grins from Lori and Chin greeted him.

"So… that time when you walked out of the boss's office grinning?"

Max cast his gaze downward, a blush staining his cheeks at the thought of that dirty little incident. "I have no recollection of any such events."

"So you're pleading the fifth?" Chin ho asked unable to hide the taunt in his voice.

"Vehemently."

Steve sat next to Max a few moments later, setting the drink before him. He rested an arm on the booth's top, an act of possessiveness. "Well?"

"It's about damn time you finally made it public."

"You knew?"

"Yes," they chorused, laughing.

"How?" He ran a hand absently through Max's hair.

"Puhlease. You chose us because we are exceptional," she gave a shit eating grin. "Like that time at the beach—after I convinced Max to wear Speedos—you tried to hide your boner-."

"Okay yeah go it. It was obvious." Steve fought the blush creeping up his neck. He remembered that time in one of the secluded cabanas. It had been hell trying to hide all the hickeys mottling his neck.

"So, how long?" Chin ho asked, finishing his plate of mahi mahi.

"Eight months 10 days," Max answered matter-of-factly.

"That long?" The oldest of them asked. "Damn, I've only known for three months."

"Three months? I've only known for three _weeks_?" _Chin_ had noticed before him? He wasn't knocking the man's detective skills, he was damn good, but Steve was his partner and best friend and _Chin_ had realized it before him.

Steve grinned. "Gracie has all of you beat. She figured it out four months ago."

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "My own daughter has been holding out on me?"

Everyone laughed at Danny's expression. While they shared the laugh Steve passed Max a smile. The doctor looked to him and they both shared a fleeting moment. Both were relieved, feeling liberated now that their relationship was common knowledge.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyhow drop me a review if you did enjoy it. The next little fic will be a more humorous set.**

**Ciao ^-*  
**


End file.
